Kokoa Shuzen
Kokoa Shuzen is the younger half-sister of Moka Akashiya. She arrives as a first-year student to Yōkai Academy. Like her sister, Kokoa is also a vampire, but her powers are not sealed. Being younger, Kokoa is not as strong as 'sealed' Moka, but in spite of this she is able to carry the Transformer Bat, named Batty (also Nazo Koumori and Kou-Batty), which she was going to give Moka for her tenth birthday. It was too heavy for Moka (about 200 lbs), so Moka passed it up. Kokoa kept it, and is able to weild it herself with enough strength to make herself formidable. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance With a few similarities to her half-sister, Moka Akashiya, Kokoa has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Kokoa's outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom boots with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm. Under the effect of Yukari's Gro-Gro drops, Kokoa is changed to an older age - her physique is very similar to Moka's in this state, with a notable increase in her strength. She broke tombstones the Karate Club made of a durable stone as part of a scheme for profit. When the "older" effect ends, she reverts to an age younger than Yukari herself. Prior to actually encountering her in the school, Moka asked Tsukune to describe her appearance and revealed that Kokoa's hair is actually dyed red; her natural hair color remains unknown. Personality Kokoa can be energetic and kind if she gets to know someone. She worships inner Moka, but loathes the sweet outer personality. Despite how many times she's been told something, Kokoa never listens to her elders. However, there is a mutual respect between herself and Yukari. Though a bit angry and jealous of Tsukune (for being given all Moka's attention), Kokoa grows to like him in the back of her mind. Also noted, she is smug and snobby, thinking vampires are superior to all other monsters and humans, but actually fears the enemy secretly, despite not letting this fear be shown. Examples of this include her reasonable fear of Aqua and Kahlua and not to mention her comical fear of Ms. Nekonome. But she can also be brave and determined (or as Moka put it: "relentless") as such when she was little and refused to give up on besting Moka in martial arts. She displays a strong inferiority complex towards her sisters due to their status as geniuses and strives to be recognized by them due to this. After training and fighting with Heiji, she managed to overcome her fear of Kahlua and effectively shocked her mother by overpowering her, showing that her inferiority complex had some strong effect on her overall performance in battle. Kokoa has been portrayed with nosebleeds towards the perverted antics of her club mates, such as when Kurumu flaunts her chest in front of Tsukune or places his head between them. It is implied from these nosebleeds that she is more dirty minded than she would have others believe (as she hates being touched in any way by Tskune and constantly accuses him of groping her, for which she consequently kicks him far away.) Stemming from her pride, she appears to rate others on their strength and grace, as she only warmed up to the newspaper club after seeing them fight. Keeping with this she later stated that Kahlua's graceful appearance was such that she could completely fall for her, however one has to consider that this was merely a verbal expression of her respect towards her. Unlike the other women around Tsukune, she has not displayed much in the way of romantic affection towards him, she has however been shown to be clearly attracted to the smell and taste of his blood. Her affection for Moka often sees her attempting to drive a wedge between Tsukune and her sister, implying that even if she does hold some attraction towards him it is most likely dwarfed by her obsession towards Moka. Powers and Abilities Kokoa is a vampire and thus has the heightened abilities such as strength, speed and stamina. Her choice of weapon is a transforming bat, which has the ability to change into any weapon of her choice. Transforming Bat abilities:Edit *'Morning Star:' After transforming her bat into its Iron Mace form, she swings it at a target. The true power of this technique hasn't been shown, but Kokoa claimed that, if Moka didn't take her seriously, she would die. This is the most common form that Kokoa uses and probably the most powerful known mode next to Kokoa's sword mode which broke one of Kahlua's wings in wealth of power. *'Sword Mode:' Kokoa can transform the bat into a broad cleaver-like sword. She uses this mode to break one of Kahlua's wings while Kahlua was using wealth of power. *'Rapier Mode:' in this form, the bat assumes a rapier-type form in order to counter swifter opponents. *'Katana Mode:' Kokoa shows Moka that she can transform the bat into a Katana when trying to convince Moka that the transforming bat was a good present. *'Axe Mode: '''Axe Mode she used against Moka in a short quarrel in Moka's memory arc. Other Abilities *'Yokai Sensor:' Like every other vampire she can sense other people's yoki. *'Charm': though not in the same league as a Succubus, Kokoa can use the Charm ability, the ability itself is used to distract others so she can bite them rather than controlling them completely. *'Super Strength:' Young Moka made a remark about how Kokoa can handle heavy weights starting at a very young age with ease. Originally Kokoa's transforming bat was for Moka but the transforming bat weighed around 200 pounds. Only Kokoa could really carry it with ease and she was only eight years old at the time. When she fought Kahlua to help save Moka in chapter 57, when determined, Kokoa was able to cut through her sister's razor sharp bat-wing arms, and is the only character thus far who's been able to do so. her physical strength also proved strong enough to hold off one of Kahlua's blades with her leg. in her older form, she was shown easily breaking reinforced tombstones, a feet that the karate club members who arranged it considered impossible. *'Super Speed:' Being a vampire, Kokoa is shown to have incredible speed. This was especially seen in Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Episode 07, during which, while riding a bicycle, she was able to outrun many vehicles, including the bullet train. *'Durability:' Kokoa can take hits and kicks from Kahlua and Moka and wave them off. She is known as a vampire who exerts strength through Yoki and she is extremely strong for one who does. It is not known where her limits of endurance lay, but out of the four sisters it is most likely that she possesses the highest overall, ignoring Kahlua's Charm, since that technique merely allows a person to "ignore" injuries. *'Combat specialist:''' Kokoa has displayed numerous notable feats of skill over the series, most significant at all was when she was shown to fight her older sister Kahlua on even ground. during this fight, Kahlua actually stated that her previous roughness had faded away and her form had lost all of its openings thus making it hard to retaliate. combining her strength and skill together, Kahlua noted that Kokoa had truly become one who "exerts their strength from performance" On Sora's Team When Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Frankie Stein first visited, she wanted to see if they were the enemy and after she was beaten, she was furious but after her sister Moka joined, she joined to get back at the team for beating her. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Vampires Category:Good Darkness Category:Darkness Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Strong characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Mischievous characters Category:Athletes Category:Daughters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Tomboys Category:Funimation characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lonely characters